Hypothesis is that pressure in upper airway reflexly controls contraction of upper airway muscles. Using pressure applied to the upper airway through the nose during sleep, this control is measured in patients with obstructive sleep apnea. Results indicate positive upper way pressure alleviates obstruction and arrests activity in upper airway muscles as measured by EMG.